


I Want You, Want to Hold You

by nutaella



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Single Parent Daniel, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutaella/pseuds/nutaella
Summary: Home is...





	I Want You, Want to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO if you're following me on twitter, most probably that you've seen me tweet about writing this lol. so i was right,,, i finished this before the taekook one that i've started since last month. hhehihie i procrastinate my writing with writing,,
> 
> this is my first ongniel fanfic! i hope you all like it uwuwuwuwuuuu also!! sorry in advance for pov changes lmfao
> 
> title based on nothing without you

* * *

  


“Ddeongwu! Ddeongwu!”

 

Upon hearing the soft voice calling, Seongwu immediately smiled. There is only one student of his who calls him by that (ridiculous) adorable nickname that the child himself had thought of. Seongwu isn’t biased when it comes to his students, but there is something that this particular kid possesses that the male couldn’t help but feel a _deep adoration_ for him.

 

“Yes, Woojin-ah?” The teacher asked, smiling softly and crouching down to look st the jolly kid. Woojin, all three feet and one inch tall, smiled widely, eyes crinkling to an adorable crescent shape.

 

“Ddeongwu, Woojin draw. Picture!” The child beamed, stumbling over his words. Seongwu chuckled fondly, slowly sitting down on the floor and taking the paper that was on the kid’s hands. “Yeah? I bet Woojinnie did a great job.” He said, looking at the paper.

 

The child draw a tall, stick figure of a man in a suit. Next to it is a smaller figure, both having big smiles that the drawing of the sun at the upper most part of the paper could rival. It was adorable, and Seongwu could tell that Woojin had spent a whole lot of effort working on it seemingly that the child hasn’t played with his friends even when Seongwu had announced it was already break time.

 

“Oh,” Seongwu looked up at the awaiting child; he smiled and reached up to pat Woojin’s head. “It’s very pretty, Woojin-ah.” He softly said, earning a wide smile from the young child. “R-really? Ddeongwu like?” He asked, biting his lip and timidly played with the hem of his uniform.

 

Seongwu smiled, nodding his head. “Yes, Ddeongwu likes it very much.” He said, chuckling lightly when the kid suddenly pounced on him and wrapped his little arms around his teacher’s neck. “Dada like?” He asked.

 

“I’m sure your dada will _love_ it, Woojinnie.”

 

Oh, Seongwu is not only sure, he’s _absolutely sure._ Knowing Woojin’s father, the man would not only smile and compliment his child’s drawing, he’s also going to swoop the kid off his feet and pepper his face with loving kisses while laughing. Seongwu knows. It has happened a lot of times now that the teacher couldn’t help but watch their interaction with so much endearment.

 

“Woojin’s father would be late again for picking him up today.” Minhyun said, looking over the papers on his desk. Seongwu looked over his shoulder, watching the said kid play with his friends. “Yeah, he told me this morning.” He said.

 

The older male looked up from the stack of files in front of him to Seongwu, whose eyes are still fixed on the child that he mentioned. A quiet snort came out from his throat, and he shook his head. “You said you don’t have any favourites among your _little angels_ yet you’ve been so keen and attentive when it comes to Woojin.” He suddenly said.

 

Seongwu glared at him, “I don’t,” He weakly said. “It’s just that… I don’t know, Woojin gave me this kind of feeling that I want to…”

 

“Protect him? Give him all the love he deserves?”

 

The younger male stared, and then he blinked, “Yeah that.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t know, I just kind of really, _really_ love him.” He said, chuckling a little as he watch the kid laugh. Minhyun raised an eyebrow, “Well,” the corner of of his lips curling just a tad little.

 

“You helped in raising him, of course you’ll feel like that.”

  


* * *

 

  


“Woojin-ah, your dada is here!” Jisung, one of the fee teachers in the school called. The child who was in the middle of playing with Minhyun, immediately squealed and stood up and ran towards the door.

 

“Woojin, careful!” Seongwu called out, placing the box of toys on the floor and jogged after the child who’s already on his way towards the man walking to their door. Seongwu chuckled when he heard the child’s father’s surprised sputter.

 

The teacher watched the man carry his son and shower him with kisses, even hearing the man apologize for picking him up late. Woojin, the ever so understanding and smart kid, only shook his head and muttered an _“it okay dada”_ before burying his face on his father’s neck. Seongwu smiled, eventually grabbing the kid’s bag and lunch bag and walked towards the two.

 

“Kang Daniel-ssi,” Seongwu greeted with a bow. The man chuckled at him, “I told you to not call me like that, Seongwu-ssi.” He said, grinning wide. And it was times like this that Seongwu was reminded of where Woojin got his adorable eye-smile—from his very own father.

 

Seongwu chuckled, “Tough day at work?” He asked. Daniel sighed and shook his head, “You have no idea. Had to coax Jaehwan on cancelling my meeting today.” He said. It’s now that Seongwu had properly taken the chance to look at the other’s dishevelled state. His blonde locks look so messy and he isn’t wearing his coat anymore. “You know you could always leave Woojin to me or any of the hyungs, right? Jisung-hyung had already told you this.” Seongwu said.

 

Daniel snorted, “It’s fine, and thank you for that. You know that I only leave Woojin to you guys when and if I’m really needed in the office, which today they don’t.” He smiled. Seongwu followed the younger male’s expression. Daniel is a great father—greatest, next to his own father, of course.

 

Woojin suddenly stirred and shifted, turning his body to face Seongwu, “Ddeongwu, come house today?” He asked. The teacher laughed and reached up to place a palm on Woojin’s cheek, the action seemed to satisfy the kid. “Sorry buddy, Ddeongwu can’t today.” He smiled, his thumb gently stroking the kid’s cheek. “I promise to play with you next time, though.” He grinned. His answer seemed to convince the child, earning him an adorable grin and a bobbing head.

 

“‘inky promise!”  He exclaimed, reaching out his cute, chubby finger. Seongwu laughed, linking his own finger to the little one. “Pinky promise.” He smiled.

 

Daniel chuckled at them, shaking his head fondly as he watched his son interact with the older male. “Ah, Woojin-ah, Ddeongwu will come over soon, okay? For now, let’s go home ‘cause you need a bath.” The father said, even giving his son an exaggerated smelling and scrunching his nose, “Ew, Woojin is smelly.”

 

Woojin giggled, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, “‘m not!”

 

Seongwu chuckled and gave the kid’s bags to the other male who grabbed them with his free hand. “Thanks hyung, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiled. The older male nodded his head, “Take care.” He said, smiling.

 

“Woojin say ‘bye’ to Ddeongwu.” Daniel uttered, jostling his son who’s on his arms. “Bye-bye Ddeongwu.” The kid said, waving a hand.

 

Seongwu smiled, utterly endeared. “Bye-bye Woojinnie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, giving the kid another pat on the head before Daniel is walking away with a smile on his face. The little kid was muttering something in his father’s neck, earning a low laughter from the man. They look so adorable, Seongwu thinks.

 

“You know,” Minhyun suddenly spoke, making Seongwu flinch in surprise. “You are _so_ bad at hiding how whipped you are with those two.” He added. The younger male felt his blood rush to his face, “Shut up.” He muttered.

 

Minhyun only gave him a teasing smirk before reaching up and ruffling his hair. Seongwu whined and gave the other a playful slap on the arm, “Yah! I’m not a kid anymore.” He groaned. The older chuckled, “But I’ve been with you since college and back then you were so _small_ and you looked like a _baby_.” He teased, laughing when Seongwu’s face scrunched up in annoyance.

 

“I was not _that_ small! You were just big. Both you and Daniel!” He said, rolling his eyes as he walk back inside, and after hearing Jisung’s sniggers, Seongwu whined even louder. Minhyun cackled, “You are such a _baby._ Look at you, whining like a kid.” He paused. “Woojinnie doesn’t even whine like that.”

 

The youngest male amongst the three gasped in offense, even dramatically clutching his chest. “I did not come here to be attacked like this!” He exclaimed, earning another loud laughter from the two older males. “You’re so dramatic, Ongie~ Jaehwannie was right, you should have been a Theater Major when you were in college.” Jisung said, grinning at the pouting male.

 

“ _You_ were the Theater Major among us _all,_ and none of us still know why you chose to study again and be a preschool teacher!” Seongwu said, even flailing his arms around for expressing his emotions. Minhyun snorted as he watch the other male get all frustrated in front of them, rather endeared than annoyed. Jisung laughed, “After taking care of five _rowdy_ children when I was in college, and then another five after a few years—I’ve come to think that I’m capable of handling children.” He said, cackling loudly when Minhyun groaned in protest.

 

 _“Wow.”_ Is all what Seongwu had managed to say.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been exactly five years that Seongwu had graduated from college. His college life had been a series of rollercoaster loops that tested every brain cell that he has (rest in peace, his two remaining brain cells). The first college friend that he had made was Minhyun, who was his dorm roommate when they were freshmen. The two males had immediately hit if off the first day they’ve met, after knowing that their ages doesn’t have any gap at all—Minhyun only a few days older than Seongwu.

 

They’ve met a few people during their university stay, Sungwoon, who’s majoring in Performing Arts, was added through Jisung, who was on his third year in college—whom Seongwu had already knew ever since he was in middle school. Addition to their small circle are some of Minhyun’s high school friends.

 

The following year when they, Seongwu and Minhyun, were on their second year, they have met Jaehwan, who’s a freshman at that time, through Daniel who’s close to Jisung and Seongwu. Jaehwan was majoring in both Music _and_ Finance that they can’t seem to understand to how _the hell_ did that guy manage to work it out.

 

Euigeon—the name that Daniel used when they were younger—and Seongwu had met when they were kids. The latter coming from the city to live to the outskirts of Busan, where he met the kid who’s always smiling even though _was being_ bullied. Seongwu still remembered how he managed to help the then small, chubby kid (now big as a tree and muscles hard as a rock) that was always being bullied by the older kids whenever he goes to the park to play. Seongwu was a pretty lanky kid (until now) and he knows he couldn’t fight back if the older kids decided to punch him in the face. But seeing how they mock and call names at the innocent kid, Seongwu can’t just stay still and not help.

 

Seongwu could still remember the twinkle of admiration from the kid’s eyes after Seongwu had managed to take care of the older kids. And it was then at that moment, after the smaller kid had thanked him and hugged him, Seongwu already knew that he’d be seeing the kid in his life a little longer.

 

 _Oh, it’s a whole_ lot _longer, in fact._

 

It has been more than two decades that the two had been together as best friends, with Jisung acting as their “mom” after they’ve been involved in a fist fight when they were in middle school. (Fuck that, they were insulting Euigeon!)

 

Now that they’re older, _more mature,_ adults—Seongwu thinks that nothing had really changed between them all. Their group of friends still go out, adding the few _kids_ , as they call them, because they were freshmen, whenever they go out to drink.

 

Oh, come to think of it, something has changed.

 

It was when the little bundle of happiness suddenly appeared to their lives—appeared with his mother, crying her eyes out and saying _“Please get your son from me, Kang! I can’t let my parents know about this!”_. Seongwu was with Daniel that night, watching the scene in front of him, bewildered. Never in his life that he had thought of witnessing that moment that he only sees in movies and dramas— _but it happened._ With his best friend. With his best friend who looked so confused with what happened, with his best friend who _couldn’t say no_ —with his best friend who, in his young age of twenty four, fresh graduate from college, had suddenly been given a _huge_ responsibility of taking care of a child.

 

The baby was only a half year old when he was given to Daniel. The male who spent worrying and crying to Seongwu over not _being able to take care of a kid, not being able to be a responsible father, not being able to do this._ The older male spent a whole day reassuring his best friend that _no you can do this, I believe in you. You’ll be a wonderful father to your son. I won’t leave you, I will help you._ It took a few more reassuring words and encouragement for Daniel to suck in a breath and take a hold of his son in his arms properly, not being able to hide the excitement and happiness from his face. The child immediately relaxed in the hold of his father. Seongwu can’t help but smile at them fondly, his heart bursting as he watched Daniel hold the child so his chest tenderly as if he’s afraid that he will hurt him.

 

Seongwu haven’t mentioned, but he had multiple photos of the first time Daniel held his son in his arms— _crying._

 

Nothing has changed much after that, with Seongwu indeed helping Daniel in taking care of Woojin (whom Seongwu helped in deciding with the name because Daniel almost, _almost_ named the kid Peter and _god forbid, Tony_ ). The older male was there when Woojin learned how to sit by himself, when he learned how to crawl, when he said his first word which was “Dada” (Daniel cried when Seongwu called him to let him hear his son speak, with Jaehwan laughing at him in the background). Seongwu was there when Woojin learned how to walk with his two tiny legs, with Daniel smiling happily and the older capturing the precious moment in video. Seongwu was there when it was time to put the kid in daycare—and Daniel insisted to put his son in the school Seongwu and Jisung were teaching at. Seongwu was reluctant at first, saying that _“You could put Woojin to an elite school with your money, why do you want to put him in a small, daycare?”_ to which Daniel answered with a wide smile, _“Seongwu hyung is there. I’d be more relieved when you’re there, considering how you’ve taken care of Woojin for the past three years with me. And the kid loves you, he’d be happy to be with you always.”_

 

Seongwu pretended that his heart didn’t do _fucking_ cartwheels and somersaults after hearing those words from Daniel.

 

(Woojin was really ecstatic when Daniel told him he’ll play with Seongwu all day.)

 

Seongwu would still always be Daniel’s best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Hyung,”_

 

Seongwu groaned, shifting to turn to his side. He heard a low rumble of laughter from his phone. “Kang Euigeon, have you realized what the time is?” He hissed. The person from the other side laughed again, _“‘m sorry.”_ Doesn’t sound apologetic at all, jerk. _“Sorry for calling you at five in the morning on a Saturday.”_

 

“What do you want?” Seongwu grumbled, letting out a yawn. He sounded so _mean_ but he doesn’t care—Daniel deserved to be hissed at, considering that he just decided to _fucking_ call at five in the morning on a saturday, on Seongwu’s _day off._

 

_“Ah yeah—I have a meeting for later at noon, so I just wanted to ask if you can look after Woojin?”_

 

Seongwu hummed, not entirely understanding what the other was saying, but he heard ‘meeting, Woojin, look after’. “Mhm, yeah sure.” He mumbled, yawing once again, earning a soft chuckle from the younger male. “What time will you leave?”

 

 _“After breakfast, maybe? Ah, a little later after ten probably.”_ Daniel replied, _“Should I drop Woojin by, or…?”_

 

“Ah, regarding that…” The older male paused, “I’ll drop by your house. There’s really no _real food_ in my fridge right now so,” He sheepishly smiled. He heard the younger grumble, _“Hyung…”_ He said, dragging the word as if giving the other male a threat.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. Haven’t had the time to do groceries. I’d swing by later.” He said, chuckling a little now that his senses are awake and mainly because he’s amused by the younger male. Daniel clicked his tongue, _“Ramyun anf fastfood aren’t real food hyung. If you continue this, I swear I’m gonna make sure your fridge will be stocked with food.”_ He said.

 

“And pester your mom about _‘Seongwu hyung isn’t eating healthy food, mom! Please cook him your stew and kimchi!’_ Yeah well, no thanks.” The older rambled, purposely making his voice deeper in attempt of pretending like his best friend. Daniel let out a mocked gasp. _“I do not sound like that!”_ He sputtered, and Seongwu, who had known the other male for more than fifteen years, he’s sure that Daniel was flustered and was probably shaking his head in embarrassment.

 

Seongwu chuckled, “So, is nine-thirty okay?” He asked. Daniel hummed, _“Yeah. I’ll prepare breakfast for you and Woojin.”_ He said. The older male smiled, curling his body to a ball, and if Daniel was there, he’d grin at Seongwu and tell him how much he resembles his cats. “Ah, you don’t need to, but thank you.” He paused, “I want the star-shaped pancakes you made me before.” He said. “With chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top.” He added. This resulted to a loud laughter from the younger male.

 

 _“Alright. Woojin loved those too.”_ He paused, _“I’ll see you later?”_ He asked. Seongwu hummed, “Yeah. Later.”

 

_“Sorry for waking you up, hyung. Good night.”_

 

Seongwu wasn’t able to say anything back as his eyes drooped once again as sleep envelopes him. All he remembered was sleeping to Daniel’s soft voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks again, hyung. I owe you one.” Daniel said, as he pace around the house, grabbing whatever he needed. Seongwu was sitting comfortably on the _hugeass_ sofa while Woojin plays with his fingers. The kid seemed to love them.

 

“Nah, all good.” He said, chuckling a little when Daniel tripped on his own foot. “Buy me _jokbal_ before you go home, though.” He sniggered. Daniel laughed from the kitchen, his deep, rich voice echoing throughout the whole house. “You’re a brat!” He exclaimed.

 

Seongwu laughed, “But you love spoiling me!”

 

“That I do!”

 

It was a simple banter between them best friends, had been for the past years, but Seongwu can’t help but feel his heart beating fast over it, over something this simple, over something that the two of them have gotten used to. So he sighs, turning his attention to the child playing with his hands. Seongwu smiled, bringing his free hand on top of the kid’s head and gently stroked.

 

Daniel came back to the living room, and Seongwu almost laughed again after seeing his state. The older male smiled, amused. “Come’ere.” He called. The younger male silently walked towards him and crouched down to the other’s level. “Your tie is _always_ crooked.” Seongwu said, reaching up to fix Daniel’s necktie. The latter chuckled, “Eh, you’re here to always fix it.” He grinned.

 

Seongwu snorted and rolled his eyes and then patted the younger’s shoulders once he was done, “Good luck today.” He smiled. Daniel nodded his head and shifted to look at the kid beside the older male. “Dada is leaving now.” He smiled. Woojin looked up from playing Seongwu’s sweater and blinked, “Dada play later?” He asked.

 

Daniel chuckled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Woojin’s head, “Yeah. Dada will play with Woojin later when he gets home.” He grinned. Woojin nodded his head cutely and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his father’s nose. “Love dada.” He said. Daniel chuckled loudly, a habit he had grown to whenever he’s flustered and overwhelmed. “Dada loves Woojinnie too.” He smiled fondly and pressed another tender kiss on the kid’s forehead before standing up.

 

Seongwu watched them with fond eyes, smiling. Ah, he will never _ever_ get tired of watching the two interact lovingly. He looked up at Daniel who’s smiling down at him while he adjusts his _overly_ expensive wristwatch. “I’ll be going now, Seongwu hyung.” He said. The latter nodded and smiled, “Take care. Good luck. Tell Jaehwan I miss his ugly face already.” Daniel laughed. “Sure.” He grinned.

 

And when Daniel walked away from them, Woojin was already waving his hand to his father. “Bye dada!” He exclaimed, earning a cheery laughter from his father. “Bye baby!” And then he’s gone outside.

 

Seongwu looked at the closed door before turning to face the kid beside him, “So, what does Woojinnie want to do today?” He grinned. Woojin slowly curl his lips to a wide grin, “Play!” He beamed. Seongwu laughed and nodded his head, “Ddeongwu and Woojin will play!”

 

It was a combination of giggles and screams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah fuck,” Daniel groaned, leaning back on his chair and cracking his neck. Jaehwan sniggered beside him, arranging the documents that they have presented. “I want to _fucking_ go home.” The younger muttered, stretching his limbs in an _unattractive_ way that he’s sure that if the people earlier from their meeting sees him like this, they’d all lose their respect towards their CEO.

 

“Seongwu-hyung is looking after Woojin?” Jaehwan asked. Danel nodded his head and groaned in satisfaction when his bones let out a noise. “Yeah, almost chopped my dick off when I called him at five in the morning.”

 

Jaehwan cackled loudly, “Why the fuck did you call him at five in the morning? On a saturday!” He exclaimed, amused by the situation. “And I’m pretty sure he won’t be able to chop your dick off when you haven’t made a move to let him near your tiny as fuck penis.”

 

The older male squeaked and scrambled away from Daniel when a shoe suddenly flew to his direction. After regaining his composure, the loud cackle (that is seriously so _annoying_ ) was heard throughout the huge meeting room. Daniel, who’s now glaring at his friend and was about to throw his other shoe, but decided against it. “Fuck you, that’s a low blow.” He grumbled. “And my dick is probably bigger than your foot, thank you very much.”

 

“Well, nothing will be blown if your dick had shriveled up due to its lack of use— _YAA”_ Jaehwan screamed when a whole fucking chair was on Daniel’s strong hold. “ _Fuck you,_ it’s not lacking!” He hissed, huffing when he sat back down on his chair.

 

“What? Using your right hand?” Jaehwan taunted, grinning like the _fucking_ asshat that he is. Daniel inhaled deeply and closed his eyes before counting. _Calm your nerves, Daniel. Calm your nerves._ He inwardly chanted.

 

“You know what? _Shut the fuck up._ ” The younger grumbled before bending down to grab his shoe and wearing it again.

 

Jaehwan sniggered and shook his head, “Why don’t you just, I don’t know—confess or something?” He asked, “Dude, it has been like— _ten years_ or something.” He added.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “It’s only seven years, for your information.” He said.

 

“And ten years of figuring out if you like ass or pus—“

 

“Shut your mouth.”

 

Jaehwan shrugged, “All I’m saying is, you’ve been in love with Seongwu-hyung for more than half a decade and yet you are doing nothing. _Nothing._ You were in love with him even the time when you got Woojin!” He exclaimed, arms flailing at his sides. Normally, Daniel would’ve thought it’s funny but with the conversation they’re having, he can’t even smile.

 

“I don’t even know how I managed to have Woojin—probably one of those careless drunken hookups when I’m too busy trying to get over Seongwu hyung when I thought he and Minhyun hyung were dating.” He rambled, “Which by the way I’m still bewildered up to this point that Minhyun-hyung was dating you up until _now.”_ He said.

 

“Fuck you. Well at least we’re happy. _And married._ And I get my dick wet every night.”

 

“Disgusting.”

 

Silence.

 

“But seriously though,” Jaehwan said, leaning on the wall. “Why don’t you tell hyung your feelings? You’ve been pining for seven years—aren’t you tired?” He asked.

 

Daniel didn’t say anything for exactly three minutes, “I am tired.” He sighed, “It’s just, _he’s happy._ He looks okay without engaging in a proper relationship, he _likes_ the casual blind dates that Minki-hyung sets up for him. I don’t think he’s looking for a _life-time_ partner at this point.” He said.

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, “Ah, young and naive Daniel.” He said, shaking his head. “You haven’t changed a bit ever since we’ve met!” He exclaimed, _exasperated._ “You know why I think you’ll spend another half of your lifetime pining over Seongwu-hyung’s ass?” He asked.

 

Daniel stared at him before hesitantly saying, “Why?” With a heavy sigh.

 

“It’s because you’re too nice! _Too nice_ to the point of you’re considering other people’s feelings _too much_ that you haven’t realized that maybe, _maybe_ that wasn’t what they want at all.” Jaehwan rambled, voice getting higher at every word he says. “How are you sure that he likes the blind dates Minki-hyung sets? How are you sure that he doesn’t want to be in a relationship right now? _How are you sure_ that he’s contented with not having a proper relationship?” He paused, and then he’s looking at Daniel who’s now frowning. “Think about it. You’ve been friends with Seongwu-hyung more than half your lifetime, I’m sure that he at least _feels the same as you._ ” He inhaled, “I’ll leave you thinking for now, Niel. See ya later.” Jaehwan said, shaking his head after looking at Daniel’s _obviously_ bewildered and flustered expression.

 

With Jaehwan’s sudden burst of emotions towards his and Seongwu’s relationship, Daniel was left inside the room surrounded by deafening silence. His friend’s words echoing inside his head.

 

“Fuck,” Daniel cursed, “I can’t believe _that_ came from Jaehwan.”

  


* * *

 

 

It was past four in the afternoon when Daniel had _finally_ was set to go home. Jaehwan, after vomiting those words to him earlier, only raised an eyebrow at him as if he’s asking what is Daniel’s plan now. The younger only gave him a small smile and a shrug. Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

 

Daniel then drove home, without forgetting to drop by this small restaurant that he loves ever since he was in college (where he usually spends his free time with Seongwu or any of their friends). The shop owner who loves Daniel so much (that she even wanted to make her daughter date Daniel), immediately smiled widely upon seeing him entering.

 

“Daniel-ya! It’s good to see you again, boy.” She greeted, chuckling like a mother seeing her son after a few months. It made Daniel miss his mom.

 

“Ah, Heeyeon-nim.” The male smiled, bowing a little. The lady laughed at his formality and shook her head, “My, you have grown even more handsome! And it has only been two months since I’ve last seen you.” She said, examining the tall, broad male in front of her. Daniel sheepishly laughed, even scratching his nape. “Ah, about that… Sorry for not dropping by, work has been difficult.” He smiled.

 

Heeyeon laughed, “No need to apologize, dear. I understand. I just missed seeing you and Seongwu-ya together.” She said. “Where is that boy anyway? Has he been taking care of himself?” She asked. Daniel snorted, “ _He has…_ Seongwu-hyung is home right now, he’s looking after my kid.” He said.

 

The lady gasped in surprise, “Have you two finally gotten together now? Congratulations!” She clasped her hands together. Daniel sputters, “O-oh, We’re not _yet_ together—“ He stuttered.

 

“Eh, what? What is taking you _this_ long to marry the man? Seongwu-ya is very handsome and from the years I’ve seen you two together, I’m sure he has come to like you as a man.” She said and Daniel falters a bit. “A lot of the few customers I’ve had has been asking me before if you two were a couple due to how well you’ve been taking care of each other.” She smiled, albeit a little fond.

 

 _Do we really look like that in front of others?_ Daniel asked himself, his heart leaping at the thought of them having the possibility of being a _couple._

 

“I’m… Working on it.” Daniel chuckled, “I got tired of waiting too.” He grinned. Heeyeon laughed, “Well you should! Before someone else does it for you and husband him before you do.” She wiggled his eyebrows. Daniel laughed slightly, “I’ll make sure to have him first.” He said.

 

After a few more laughter, Daniel then mentioned the reason why he was there in the first place. To buy the _jokbal_ that Seongwu has been pestering him for the past few days. Heeyeon only laughed at that, even giving him another set _for free_ and _budae jjigae_ for Woojin. Daniel thanked her like twenty times and Heeyeon could only laugh and shoo him away from her shop. “Go home to your son and Seongwu, I’m sure they’d missed you enough already.” She smiled.

 

Daniel nodded and with another bow and thank you, he head his way home.

 

Somehow the thought of coming home to Seongwu and Woojin made Daniel’s heart warm and incredibly happy.

  


* * *

 

 

It’s odd.

 

He had been expecting to hear loud noises from the house as soon as he stepped foot on his front door. He was expecting his small son waddling towards him in his tiny legs yelling in excitement. He was anticipating Seongwu franting exclaiming a loud _‘Careful Woojin!’._

 

But he was welcomed with a quiet home.

 

Although the faint noise coming from the television from the living room indicates that the two were there. Daniel hummed to himself, chucking his shoes aside. He slowly made his way towards the room and as soon as he reached, the sight that welcomed Daniel made his heart _hurt_ due to how _endearing_ two two looked like.

 

There, laid on the sofa wasa curled Seongwu, whose arms are carefully wrapped around the child whose face is buried in Seongwu’s neck. The two are peacefully sleeping that it made Daniel want to _sob_ because they look so adorable and Daniel is weak to adorable things. _Especially_ if it’s Seongwu and his son.

 

Daniel sighed softly, quietly and carefully manoeuvring to crouch down to look at the two properly. He reached up to brush the few strands of hair on Seongwu’s forehead and did his best to not lean over and press a peck on his cheek. So before he regret his life actions, Daniel then leaned to his son and pressed a kiss on his head. He smiled when the movement made Seongwu stirred in his sleep, his nose scrunching in an adorable way.

 

The older has been a light sleeper ever since so even if Daniel was careful of every step he made, Seongwu still woke up. The younger male was currently busy at preparing the _jokbal_ set that he bought when Seongwu carefully sat up, quietly cradling Woojin to his arms and looking around to see Daniel’s back from the kitchen.

 

It made the inner-teenager in himself giggle because Daniel looked so undeniably attractive even when he’s got his back turned. The younger male having this sixty centimeter broad shoulder isn’t helping and Seongwu is attracted to males who’s tall, broad, has long legs, _and_ wide shoulders.

 

Woojin, who didn’t even stir even for a little bit, was still peacefully sleeping in Seongwu’s arms. Being a heavy sleeper that he got from his own father. Walking carefully and quietly towards the kid’s bedroom, Seongwu laid Woojin on his bed and with a soft kiss on the forehead, he went out.

 

“You’re early.” Seongwu said, sitting at the countertop near Daniel who flinched in surprise. “Ya, warn a guy will you?” He hissed. The older male laughed and shook his head, “Dramatic ass.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “If there’s a dramatic ass between us two, it’s you.” He said, pointing his index finger to Seongwu. The latter only snorted in amusement before hopping down and peeking at whatever the younger male is doing. Oh, the _jokbal_ set he had wanted. To be fair, Seongwu was only kidding earlier when he said that. So to think that Daniel did buy him what he asked him to, made his heart flutter. Daniel never failed to make his heart dance in happiness.

 

“Hungry? Bought these from Heeyeon-nim’s shop.” Daniel said, bringing a meat clad in chopsticks towards Seongwu’s mouth who parted his lips and happily ate the meat. Danie chuckled and grabbed a piece for himself too, before giving the chopsticks to Seongwu. “I’ll change first.” He said, walking away from the kitchen. Seongwu smiled, eating more of the _jokbal_ Daniel bought from their favourite restaurant.

 

Seongwu only ate five pieces and decided to wait for the younger male to come back, he patiently sat on one of the chairs and humoured himself with scrolling through his phone. From checking e-mails, scrolling through Twitter and laughing at the ridiculous banter between Minki and Dongho in his timeline, and through Tumblr, watching cute animals. Daniel came back a few minutes later, hair wet and clothes changed from a formal suit to a casual white tee and his old basketball shorts from college. Seongwu thinks that he likes _this_ Daniel more. Soft-looking, face wearing a warm, friendly smile and is so careless about himself. The Daniel at work is just so _serious_ , eyes not even changing from the usual stern ones. (Although Seongwu haven’t seen Daniel’s Work Form, he have heard how _cruel_ he is from Jaehwan)

 

“Tired?” Seongwu asked, smiling slightly before handing a pair of chopsticks to Daniel. The younger male groaned, sitting on the chair across Seongwu’s. “You have no idea.” He grumbled, “Some of the new clients who want to invest are so infuriating!” He exclaimed, grabbing three pieces of meat and shoving them in his mouth all at once.

 

Seongwu chuckled and ate a piece, “I guess it’s really _that bad_.” He said. Daniel nodded his head in frustration, his wet hair bouncing as he did so. “It was really, _really_ bad. I almost threw my laptop on the floor.” He said. Seongwu cackled, loud with his head tilting back. It was supposed to be annoying because Daniel is _annoyed at the moment,_ but the sound made his nerves calm, his brain shutting for a good few seconds, listening to the melodious sound of Seongwu’s laughter.

 

“How about you? Are you tired?” Daniel asked, eyes watching Seongwu eat the meat.

 

“Nah, Woojin was a good boy. He only whined when he wanted candies, but aside from that, he just stayed put and played with his toys.” Seongwu smiled, “We watched _Pororo_ together and I swear, he has memorized the whole theme song by now.” He chuckled. Daniel laughed, “It is his favourite, if you couldn’t tell judging how much plushies he had in his room.” He said.

 

Seongwu grinned, “His bedsheet _is_ Pororo.” He laughed. “It’s so adorable, he’s just like you!” He beamed, “Remember owning an entire bedset with sheets and pillowcases that has _Spiderman_ prints on them?” He said, eyes twinkling in delight. Although Daniel loves to see Seongwu getting excited like this, he _hates_ the fact that the older male still remembers his embarrassing teenage _fanboying phase._ “I still remember that you dressed up as Spiderman in our Halloween party when we were in middle school!” He giggled. “I intended to dress up as Iron Man, but making his suit is difficult so I opt to wearing a onesie instead!” Seongwu added and he was laughing, Daniel is so fucking endeared. Holy shit, he’s so _whipped._

 

“Yeah, you were cute.” Daniel muttered, eating four pieces of meat. Seongwu cackled, “I was the only one whose costume was _so lame._ Everyone have theirs custom made and I was the only kid who only wore a onesie to a costume party.” He smiled slightly, “It was ridiculously embarrassing.” He said.

 

Daniel knew it’s a sensitive topic. You see, Seongwu wasn’t exactly _one of the richest_ ever since. He was average. At the middle. And Daniel was one of those who belonged at the top. The two never really bothered about it before. It didn’t exactly bothered them and they simply didn’t care about it anyway. But the kids around them do. They were weirded out with how close they are despite having different statuses, with one wearing those _not relevant_ branded clothes and one who’s contented with the old clothings he get from his cousins, or the clothes his mother bought from a cheap store from the city. Daniel wasn’t phased by those, all he cares is that he was happy with his best friend—they were happy. Seongwu got bothered by it before, but with the younger’s reassuring smiles and words of sincerity, he relaxed. Daniel is right. They’re happy. They’re _best friends_ , and no one can change that.

 

“But hey, you still won the award for the cutest costume though?” Daniel mused, chuckling at Seongwu who rolled his eyes.

 

A comfortable silence passed them; the only sound they could hear was their eating, the sticks bumping on the plate, and their constant satisfied noises as they eat.

 

Seongwu, after all those years, still think that he’s lucky to have Daniel as a friend. _Best friend_. The guy was nothing but a sweet, supportive friend to him. Ever since they were children, Daniel had always been a lovely person. Their classmates before even said that it was hard to get angry at _Euigeon_ because he’s just so kind, so nice and so pure.  The older male still couldn’t believe that that guy is his best friend. And Woojin, the sweet little Woojin. Seongwu was so happy to see that the kid is growing up like his father, sweet and lovely.

 

“Hyung,”

 

Seongwu looked up from eyeing the meat from the plate to Daniel, who’s already looking at him like he was the most interesting thing. The younger male smiled, “You have pretty eyes.” He said. The sudden comment successfully made the older male blush, “Why are you suddenly saying that?” He asked, confused and _shy_. Oh lord, Daniel’s heart is constricting.

 

“I…” The younger male started, lips now trapped between his teeth. “I like them.” He said, and then he’s inhaling a deep breath and continued, “I like how they shine every time you’re happy, I like how they shine under the moonlight. I like how they twinkle like stars, like they hold an entire galaxy of stars in them. I like your nose too, I like your ears that you love to do _this_ funny thing with them. I like your cheeks, I like that you have stars in your face, I love them. I love looking at them, I like your lips…” Daniel trailed off as he watch the older’s reaction, suddenly gaining more confidence upon seeing Seongwu’s flustered face, with his cute ears blushing red. “... I love everything about you, I love seeing you smile. I love seeing you happy, I love your laugh, your _voice_. I love how you stayed with me up until now, I love that you supported me all the way, I love that you love Woojin with all your heart, I love that you’re my best friend… I love you.” He said, firm and chest fluttering.

 

By this time, Seongwu is a blushing _mess_ in front of him. He has his hands on his face, hiding how shy he was; although Daniel find it endearing how his ears stick out and that they were _pink._ Daniel is absolutely, one hundred and one percent whipped. He admits. He is hell _fucking_ whipped for the man across him. Seongwu was whining behind his palms, the sound coming out cutely. Daniel chuckled, shaking his head as he waits for the other man to regain himself.

 

“You,” Seongwu started, slowly dropping his hands and showed how red he actually was. Daniel felt the constriction of his chest by just looking at Seongwu all, _this._ “You cannot–you can’t just drop that all of the sudden like it’s–it’s a normal thing to say!” He whined, brows creased and lips wobbly. Daniel found this Seongwu really adorable (then again, when does he _not_ find Seongwu adorable).

 

“What? Can’t I appreciate you and tell you my _utmost sincere_ feelings for you?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. Seongwu gaped, “Oh my god–shut up. H-how am I supposed to top that!” He groaned, flailing his arms above his head.

 

Daniel chuckled, leaning forward a little and stared at Seongwu while giving a slight smirk and a mischievous look. “Why, are you sure you can _top_ me?” He asked, and then he’s smiling rather innocently.

 

Seongwu sputters, unable to speak the right words so he just reached out and smack Daniel’s head. “Shut the _fuck_ up! Oh my god you sounded like Jaehwan–is that one of the side effects of being around Jaehwan all the time?” He groaned. Daniel laughed, amused. “He’s rubbing off on me.” He shrugged, a manly grin on his face.

 

The older gasped dramatically, “Oh–oh you just confessed your _genuine hidden feelings_ for me and you’re saying you’re–you’re _rubbing off_ on Jaehwan?” He looked at Daniel in mock offense, “What blasphemy!” He exclaimed, sighing loudly in exaggeration _._

 

Daniel almost choked with his own saliva, “Jesus christ, not that kind of _rub_. I mean Jjaeni’s cute but _not that_ cute as you to have me rubbing him… in that way…” He paused and then his face is scrunching up in distaste, “ _God_ , that sounded better in my head.” He grumbled.

 

Seongwu laughed, head tilting back that has Daniel staring at his _whole being_. “Fuck, hyung stop laughing–you’re so cute oh lord, _stop laughing._ You are doing it on purpose aren’t you? Why are you still laughing– _stoooop_.” Daniel whined, Seongwu can’t seem to stop laughing.

 

“Shut up, you’re so tanked omygod. Jesus, am I really _that cute?_ ” He grinned, “Minhyun had told me a lot of times how cute I am and I have the kids telling me that I look pretty, especially Guanlin that can’t seem to stop saying that every minute he sees me– _ya,_ why are you frowning? Oh lord, don’t tell me you’re getting jealous now?” Seongwu cackled, “Jesus christ you’re a kid. You’re a kid who _has_ a kid.” He cacckled, seemingly _so_ amused at the younger male. Daniel is now pouting.

 

Seongwu smiled at him, lips pressing on the side of his glass of beer that Daniel has given him earlier in the middle of their _jokbal date._ He watched the younger grumble childishly, eating the meat like a kid. _God,_ Seongwu had seen this kind of Daniel for the half of his life–and he still find it ridiculously adorable. Daniel is a _big baby_. Literally.

 

“Won’t you at least give me a response to my confession earlier?” Daniel asked after a few minutes, drowning one glass of beer in one go. Seongwu hummed, a teasing smile dancing on his lips.

 

“What do you think?” He asked.

 

“What.” Daniel deadpanned, “How am I supposed to know if I’ll avoid you the next day or if I could still be your best friend after telling you how much I love you, or if you’ll tell me to scram because you’re like, _straight._ That you didn’t tell me–which by the way would totally offend me because I’ve been your best friend for twenty… twenty one years–“

 

“Twenty two.”

 

“— _twenty two_ years and you didn’t tell me! That you’re straight!” Daniel exclaimed.

 

Seongwu had to bite his lips so hard to prevent himself for laughing again because Daniel is _so so so ridiculous_ it’s so endearing. “Daniel, if anyone’s straight then that would definitely not be me. I’m straighter than cooked spaghetti!” He said and then he’s laughing again. “God you’re so annoying.” He paused, and then he’s smiling, _really, sincere,_ smiling.

 

“Oh, and I love you too.” He grinned, blushing yet once again.

 

Daniel’s eyes got unbelievably wide, he now looked like a kid who’s got told that they’ll go to an amusement park or the aquarium. _It’s so cute,_ that it hurts Seongwu’s fragile heart. “Holy shit.” The younger male whispered in surprise, and then he’s sitting straighter, “Holy shit.” This time it was louder, “ _Holy shit.”_ And then he’s grinning so wide, his eyes turned to crescents. “Oh my _fucking god._ This is the best day of my li— _holy shit.”_ He mumbled.

 

Seongwu was laughing again, this time a little softer. Daniel is still freaking out in front of him and the older maleis sure that he’d stay like that for a few more minutes. So he ate the _jokbal_ again as if he hadn’t just blurted out his more than half a decade crush at the younger.

 

“Holy shit Seongwu– _how can you eat at a time like this!”_ Daniel hissed, glaring at the older male. Seongwu looked at him and raised an eyebrow, munching on their snack. He shrugged. Daniel is still freaking out.

 

“Hyung,” The younger male whined. “You shouldn’t be eating. I shouldn’t be freaking out. _We should be kissing._ Oh my god.”

 

Seongwu chortled, almost inhaling the meat he was chewing to the wrong pipe. Daniel is whining again and then he’s standing up, walking towards the older male and pulling Seongwu up, sitting down on the chair the older male’s sitting on earlier and pulled him down on Daniel’s lap. The older male gawked in surprise and hurried to put his hands on the younger’s neck.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel pouted. Seongwu blushed, eyes wide. “What the _fuck_ Daniel.”

 

“Hyung. _Kiss me._ ” He whined. “I haven’t kissed anyone for _like_ , half a decade. _Please_ indulge me.”

 

Seongwu, although still surprised, managed to chuckle a little. “God, we should be doing _this_ years ago.” He said, breath fanning over Daniel’s lips. The younger looked at Seongwu’s lips, and then up to his eyes again. “Yeah…” He breathed, leaning closer and sliding one hand on Seongwu’s back.

 

The short distance between them slowly dissipated and there might be no fireworks above them, there might be no cheesy, _overrated_ romantic music playing in the background but there is one thing Daniel is sure, _it felt perfect._ They were perfect for each other the way their lips mold together. Daniel moved his lips in a slow, gentle motion that Seongwu followed, sighing on the younger’s mouth and shifting a little to tilt his head. The other male below him sighed a little, moving his other hand to hold the older male’s nape. Seongwu’s hands rested on Daniel’s blonde locks, running his finger through them.

 

It was Daniel who first parted, inhaling a deep breath immediately and opening his eyes to stare at Seongwu’s face. He still couldn’t believe that he did _that._ They stared at each other for a few more minute before Seongwu was sighing softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Daniel’s, closing his eyes. There’s a small smile on his face and it’s honestly so beautiful that Daniel could stare at him _all day._ So he closed his eyes too, embracing the comfortable silence that fell between them. Daniel could still feel his heart beating fast.

 

“Ddeongwu papa now?”

 

Both adults startled at the sound of the soft, small voice that broke their silence. They looked at the child standing by the entrance of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes cutely with one hand and the other holding his favourite stuffed _seal_ that Seongwu was sure that he was the one who gave that to the kid. Woojin yawned and walked towards them, eyes droopy and obviously still sleepy. Seongwu scrambled off of Daniel who whined at the loss of the weight on him but the older male didn’t pay him any attention. Seongwu crouched down and spread his arms open and Woojin raised his arms up. Seongwu cooed and lifted him up.

 

Daniel, although was missing Seongwu’s warmth again, stared at the two fondly.

 

“Ddeongwu papa?” Woojin asked again. Seongwu chuckled softly, booping the child’s nose that made Woojin giggle.

 

“If your dada wants me to.” Seongwu said, smiling softly at the kid who looked at his father. Woojin made grabby hands at his father and Daniel stood up, leaned down to grab his son’s tiny hands on his large ones. He smiled at Woojin and gently shook his hands, “Does Woojinnie want to? Because dada wants to have Ddeongwu as Woojin’s papa.” He grinned. It made Seongwu blush and making the older blush is Daniel’s specialty.

 

“Woojin want! Ddeongwu papa! Papa!” Woojin exclaimed, dropping the seal plushie and wrapping his short arms around Seongwu’s neck. He clung at the man as if Seongwu will disappear. Daniel bowed down to grab the plushie and grinned widely at his son whose arms are tightly wrapped around Seongwu. The latter only chuckled fondly. His hand was rubbing the child’s back affectionately. Daniel reached up and placed a hand on Seongwu’s head, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

It’s cheesy and lame but Daniel doesn’t care. Seongwu exhaled shakily and pressed his face on Woojin’s neck.

 

Daniel laughed softly and then carded his hand on his son’s hair. “Love you.” He mumbled to Seongwu who shifted to look at him. “Wuv yow tow.” He said, his voice muffled by the kid on his arms. The younger laughed and then he smiled.

 

Oh he can’t wait for the time Seongwu would live with them, be _his husband_ , and come home to the boys that captured his heart. He can’t wait to have his family complete.

 

Home is where his heart is–with the person who had captured his heart from the beginning, and with the little sunshine that he had fell in love with the first time he had laid his eyes on him.

 

Home is with the loves of his life. With Seongwu and Woojin.

 

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa if you're here at the bottom of this page,,, congrats!!! anwwww i hope u enjoyed it and i'm very sorryyy for the errors ;n;;;
> 
> i'll do my best to contribute to the ongniel community again!!! :-D super advanced happy birthday to our ongieeee <33
> 
> u can talk to me through my [twitter](https://twitter.com/oonguwu) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fairytae)


End file.
